User talk:R acey1
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 03:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Edit... edits Hi, and welcome to the Sryth wiki. I've seen your changes to PG II. Just wanted to remind you that the wiki is a collaborative effort, so it's not needed to mark your additions with "Edit...", just go ahead and change what is needed. I've merged your additions with the rest, please check it out and write in my talk page if you have any questions or need help Scarbrowtalk 18:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Multiple edits Hi, I've seen your additions to the Quest:Proving Grounds V - The Silver Crest article. I congratulate you for your hard work in fact-checking previously undocumented options. However, when you plan to edit several parts of the same article, it's preferable to make all changes in just one edit (previewing as needed) than to split changes into several times. The latter way, although correct, increases the server load and the length of the article's story (more work for reviewers to check changes). If it's possible, try not to make several consecutive edits to alter different parts of an article, unless they're big changes whose clarity will benefit from the splitting. Keep up the good work! Scarbrowtalk 22:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Re: PG VI - A Seer in Shadow Hi Racey, Looks good so far, and thank you for collecting info for the quest. Feel free to add it to the PG VI page. Just a helpful hint, since I noticed you have some foe data: I recommend using the Template:Foe to make the look a bit more standard. It is not very difficult--the basic format is: (to-hit) = the to-hit number you get without the + sign, and (MR) = the MR value you tested at. Example: If you need any help with anything, feel free to respond on my talk page. Keep up the good work! --Wetheril(talk) 16:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) About documenting quests (and items) Hi Racey! I am really glad to see that you're very active with editing lately and I want let you know you are doing a good job. I have made changes to which you recently made, so that it follows the standard quest page format. Just for future reference, quest boxes should remain as summaries, and not include walkthroughs. The quest boxes are meant to be a quick way to summarize key quest information without spoilering the whole quest. The Walkthrough should have its own section on the quest page. Next time you create a page through the Quest or Item preload, try not to change the format too much--especially try not to remove the tags, as those are needed to transclude the quest boxes onto other pages. Also, be sure to check out the How to document Items and Quests page for guidelines and details. If the page is in any way unclear, feel free to make suggestions. Thanks a lot for your contributions, and keep up the good work! --Wetheril(talk) 15:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi, R acey. Just dropping a note to remind you of the tildes functionality for signatures. The three tildes (~~~) show only your name, (like Scarbrowtalk) while the five tildes (~~~~~) show only the time of your edit (like 17:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC)). When signing, please use the four tildes (~~~~) that will show both your name and the time of your edit. Scarbrowtalk 17:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC)